fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Delights Pretty Cure!
|image = |kanji = 動物 楽しみ|romaji = Anəməl Tanoshimi Purikyua!|director = Hoshimiya Unicorn|studio = TOEI Animation|network = TV Ashai|episodes = 48|opening = Animal Delights Pretty Cure! Go go!|ending = Sweet times|themes = Sweets Animals|predecessor = This is CureUnicornAikatsuIdol's first series|successor = Go! Sailor Light Pretty Cure!}} Animal Delights Pretty Cure! is a Japanese anime series made by User:Unicorn60 and the fifth installment of the pretty cure franchise.The series' main motifs are sweets and animals. Synopsis This is my story of how my friends and I protected all the sweets in Sakura Town from the force of evil. I'm Akino Emma! I'm a normal girl who loves, loves sweets! But... oh my gosh! There was a sheep named Fluff who fell out of nowhere and bumped into my face. OUCH! But... my life turns upside down when Fluff tells me that the Sweet thieves are trying to steal sweets from all over the world and are making them sour. Oh dear! I'm now renamed the Pretty Cure of candyfloss and rabbits, Cure Cotton. Me and my friends shall protect all the sweets all around the world from making them sour! When will the Sweet thieves ever stop making sweets sour? Characters Pretty Cure Akino Emma (明野 エマ)- Emma is a 14 year old girl who loves sweets and eats them everyday. Every time she gets happy or excited she jumps like a rabbit.She is also good at making sweets. As Cure Cotton, she represents candyfloss and rabbits. Natsuki Aki (夏希晶)- Aki is a 14 year old girl who is a close friend to Akino Emma and loves ballet. She is so good at ballet that she is called 'The Graceful Swan.' Both her mother and father are ballet dancers. She is also a positive girl who want people to be happy.As Cure Crystal, she represents rock candy and swans. Cure Glace Tanaka Mitsuka (たなか みつか)- Mitsuka is a 14 year old girl who is a transfer student to Hakagumi Middle School for rich girls.Her family is very wealthy and her father works in the government while her mother is a governess.At school, she is very smart and gets full marks on all the tests.She also tries her best to be well-behaved and do things without her parents reminding her. She is also very caring, when she sees someone who is upset she cheers them up.As Cure Sugar, she represents heart candies and squirrels. Aino Himawari (愛乃 向日葵)-A new OC by User:Fairyballetprinc.She is kind, sweet and helpful.As Cure Maple,she represents pancakes and songbirds. Hikawa Yuri (氷川 ゆり)-A new OC by User:AnimeGamer1.She is upbeat, heroic, and is a hard-worker.As Cure Fudge,she represents pies and tigers. Fairies Villains Supporting characters Items Locations Sakura Town (桜の花 タウン)- Sakura Town is the homeplace of the pretty cures. Hakugumi Middle School for rich girls (み中間 学校 にとってリッチ 女の子)- Hakagumi Middle School for rich girls is a school located in Sakura Town.This is a school that only rich girls can go to. It was voted No.1 school for wealthy girls (which is why Mitsuka's mother and father wanted her to go to the school). Mitsuka will transfer to this school in episode 9. Gallery Animal Delights Pretty Cure! logo.PNG|The offical logo for this series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sweets Themed Series Category:Animals Themed Series Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode related series